The present invention relates to electric generators, and more particularly to winding assemblies for electric motors.
Electric generators typically include a rotor that rotates within a stationary set of conductors wound in coils on an iron core, referred to as a stator. A generated magnetic field cuts across the conductors, generating an induced EMF (electromotive force), as the mechanical input causes the rotor to turn. The rotating magnetic field induces an AC voltage in the stator windings. Often there are three sets of stator windings, physically offset so that the rotating magnetic field produces a three phase current, displaced by one-third of a period with respect to each other.
The rotor's magnetic field may be produced by a rotor winding energized with direct current provided by an exciter rotor. The rotor winding may tumble toward an outer diameter of the rotor during operation, due to centrifugal forces imparted on the rotor winding during rotation. Such tumbling may result in undesirable characteristics associated with the electric generator.